1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw feed belt, more particularly to a screw feed belt which simplifies the screw driving operation by obviating the need for sleeving washers on screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
A screw feed belt has been used for gathering and holding a plurality of screws to facilitate the screw driving operation. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional screw feed belt 1 which includes an elongated strap formed with a plurality of pairs of guiding notches 10 on two longitudinal sides thereof, and a plurality of aligned and spaced positioning holes 11 to permit extension of the shank portions of screws 2 (only one is shown in FIG. 2) therethrough. As shown in FIG. 2, each of the positioning holes 11 is defined by a tapering first annular wall 12 that converges downwardly, and a second annular wall 13 that extends downwardly from the first annular wall 12. The second annular wall 13 has an inner surface formed with a radial inwardly projecting rim 14. When the screw 2 extends into one of the positioning holes 11, the screw thread formed on the shank portion of the screw 2 engages the rim 14 for positioning the screw 2 in the positioning hole 11.
However, the conventional screw feed belt 1 is only suitable for holding a screw that has a tapered head portion 200 and that does not require a washer for use therewith. When another type of screw that requires a washer is to be operated, a plurality of the washers must be sleeved one by one on the screws before the screws are held on the screw feed belt 1. This complicates the screw driving operation.